In a display device, the spacer is placed in order to maintain a distance (gap) between a first substrate and a second substrate. The spacer needs to be placed in a position that does not decrease an aperture ratio of a pixel. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-196338 discloses a technology relating to placement of spacers for suppressing the decrease in the aperture ratio of the pixel.
Specifically, in a liquid crystal display element disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-196338, spacers are placed at the rate of one spacer for at least two pixel electrodes, and a notch for placing the spacer is formed in the pixel electrode in a part in which the spacer is placed.